


Belovved Casey

by SuperImposed



Series: Kinkfills: Drabbles and General Fills Edition [7]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Eridan don't rename other people's pets/children/consorts, Eridan's got a heart after all, Fluff, Kinkfill, Short, not that kind of heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1310365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperImposed/pseuds/SuperImposed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Casey and Eridan - Mentoring<br/>Inspired by this: http://fav.me/d45jg6v</p><p>Eridan finds little Casey, but instead of killing her he takes her under his wing.</p><p>Not looking for romance of any sort; just something silly."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belovved Casey

**Author's Note:**

> http://homesmut.dreamwidth.org/7587.html?thread=13538979#cmt13538979

“No, no,” you say, sighing slightly. “Try it again.”  
  
The tiny salamander waves his-her- their wand. This time, delicate gold and white sparks issue from the tip, curling like expensive fireworks. You gently clap a hand on a yellow shoulder. “Good job!”  
  
Lil Fef beams back up at you, silent but surprisingly expressive. You pull out your own wand, the one darling Kan created for you, and wave it austerely. “Noww try this...”  
  
You spend hours practicing ~~mag~~ science. Only when Fef - big Fef - trolls you do you stop, letting Lil Fef take a break. You pass her a water bottle and answer your former moirail.  
  
CC: ---Eridan!  
CC: You didn’t )(urt t)(at poor little salamander, did you? 38O  
CA: a course not wwhat do you take me for  
CC: You’re always glubbing about culling lowbloods and fis)( like t)(at!  
CA: i didnt harm a hair on her amphbious head  
CA: or scale or wwhatevver  
CC: Good! 38)  
CA: i mighta took your thing about cullin cuttlefish and stuff like that to heart  
CC: W)(at?  
CA: nevver mind  
  
Lil Fef holds up her wand, and an image of little fishes begins to swim around your heads. You smile and pat the top of her hairless, scaled(?) pate.  
  
CA: shes safe wwith me


End file.
